


Art for Xenophobia

by stormbrite



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Art, Gen, SPNMegaBang2016, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: In June 2122 the freight ship Nostromo vanished without a trace. Its crew, including  Mary Winchester are missing, presumed dead. Mary leaves behind a husband, John, and two young sons.Ten years later, ex-colonial marine John Winchester is now working as an engineer for Weyland-Yutani, in the hopes that this may lead him to answers about what happened to his wife. Dean is now 18 and training as John’s apprentice, while 14-year-old Sam is still in school.





	Art for Xenophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Xenophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541579) by [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino). 



> Art for Xenophobia by Blue Neutrino
> 
> For the Supernatural Mega Bang on Tumblr
> 
> The fic is a gen horror crossover fusion AU Supernatural / Alien universe, following the plot of the game Alien: Isolation.

 I wanted to make a video for this but as my skill is a bit lacking so I also made pictures.Such a cool story involving my two favourite universes.Alien is probably very close to all time best-loved movie for me.

    

 I did try and add the video here butcould not get it work so[ LINK ](http://stormbrite.livejournal.com/30766.html)to my LJ where it should be working

 

 

 


End file.
